The Last Emmortal
by rosewhip889
Summary: Summary inside. HieixOC, KxY, KxB, YxK, KxS.
1. It Begins

This is "The Last Emmortal" re-done! I am re-writing this story because I didn't like how I had written it the first time around. I changed a couple of things, like some of the names. I'm also going to try and make the chapters longer and slow down with the plot.

**DISCLAIMER: ROSEWHIP889 DOES _NOT_ OWN YUYU HAKUSHO; YOSHIHIRO TOGASHI DOES. ROSEWHIP889 MERELY OWNS ANY CHARACTERS NOT SEEN IN THE MANGA/ANIME/OVA.**

Summary: At the age of three, Koruna lost everything: her family, her home. Adopted a few months later, she grew up with her memories of that night remember only as nightmares; she has forgotten that night. However, her past comes back to haunt her and thus she is sent to Koenma by a family friend. Finding out that she is the last of a powerful breed of demons, she must cope with the fact that she must now train to focus and hone her energy and also with the fact that she has a soul mate in the form of… a temperamental fire demon? Rated M for mature language, gory scenes, not to mention eventual lemons and will eventually become HieixOC. This story contains adventure, comedy, drama, romance, and tragedy.

"Talking"

Action

'_Thinking'_

* * *

><p>The Last Emmortal<p>

Chapter One: It Begins

~STORY START~

~NO ONE'S P.O.V. ~

Fire; that's all she saw through her mother's arms. Wherever her mother ran or turned, all the young girl saw was fire. The screams of her family filled the air and her mother, a woman of 24 years, panted, cradling her precious cargo.

"Mommy, where's daddy?" The girl asked, staring up at her mother with wide blue-silver eyes, and her mother shook her head.

"I don't know, my dear Koru. I hope he's nearby." She said and then, suddenly, a man of nearly 27 years with black hair and calculating crimson eyes, stepped out of the fire.

"Mejia, where are you?" He called before his eyes caught sight of his mate and young child. "Mejia, Koruna, there you are." He said and quickly jumped to their side.

"My dear Hausa, what's going on?" Mejia asked, her chocolate brown eyes filled with concern and panic, and Hausa sighed.

"The lion demons raided, Mejia; they want the Emmortal." He said heavily and Mejia's arms tightened around the young Koruna.

"Mommy, daddy, what's going to happen?" Koruna asked and her father looked down at her.

"We're going to send you to a place where none of the lion demons can get to you, my dear Koru; we're going to send you to the Human World." He said and grasped his three-year-old daughter's hand before an explosion knocked Hausa to the ground and made Mejia stumble, trying not to hurt the three year old girl in her arms.

"Find me the Emmortal child!" A male demon roared and Hausa stared at his wife.

"There's no time! Mejia, quick, we must toss her off the mountain and summon a portal!" He exclaimed and Mejia clutched her child tightly.

Giving Koruna a swift kiss on the forehead, the 24 year-old mother carried her only-and last-child to the edge of a cliff and mentally prepared herself for what she was about to do.

"You, wench! Hand me that child!" Mejia spun around, clutching Koruna to her chest tightly, and a demon sprang forward as she did, his claws sinking into the child's back, marking it with an X.

As her blood flew into the air, the little girl gave a scream of pain; the land shook with force of the child's screams. Her father slew the demon with a thrust of his sword and as he turned around, another demon flew forward and slew his mate; as her blood flew into the air, right in front of the child, she gave another scream; the fires leapt skywards and the remaining attacking demons were vanquished with screams of agony. Sheathing his sword, Hausa pulled it off his waist, muttered a few words, and it shrank to that of a medallion to be worn around the neck. Walking over to his only child, she stared up at him, her eyes clouded with pain and tears streaked down her face.

"It hurts, daddy." She whimpered and he sighed.

"I know my dearest, I know. Here, take my sword; I have reduced its size but its power should help hide your aura and it will only serve you, for it was crafted by a talented blacksmith. Take it with you my darling, and I promise you: I will find you. Please, be safe." He said, gave her a kiss on the forehead, and summoned a portal.

"Daddy, what are you doing? Daddy, what about Mommy?" She whimpered and he gave his mate's corpse a glance.

"Mommy will look over you, always my dear; never doubt that." He said before gingerly picking her up, walking over to the edge of the cliff and readied himself. Glancing one last time down at his only child, he saw her eyes were closed, her face pale with her blood trickling out of her back and down his arms. Taking a deep breath, Hausa of the Fire Demons threw his daughter off the mountain and into the portal.

"Goodbye… dear Koruna." He said, turned around and walked into the flames.

~OTHER SIDE OF PORTAL~

"Lord Koenma, sir!" Said-ruler lifted his head from his paperwork and glared at the offending ogre.

"What is it now, Ogre? Can't you see that I have to get these done before father returns?" He snapped and the ogre took a step back.

"But, sir, it's… it's about the Emmortal Clan." The ogre stammered and Koenma sniffed before returning to his paperwork.

"What about them?"

"Sir, they've… they've been annihilated, sir." Koenma's hand froze over a sheet of paper where it shook. His head snapped up and stared at the ogre.

"Please tell me you're joking. Ogre, if this is your idea of a prank…" Koenma dwindled off when he saw a small bloodied form in the ogre's arms. The form shifted and the binky in his mouth fell when he saw the girl from the Emmortal Clan; what had happened to her? "Ogre…" The ogre pressed a button and a screen appeared, showing the images of the village in which the clan used to preside in.

Everything was in flames and Koenma could see bodies of demons burning, and then the picture of Mejia, her body devoid of life with the ground stained crimson from her blood and Koenma saw the body of a lion nearby; what happened?

"Sir, the child is clutching a necklace with a sword-shaped charm." Koenma's attention immediately switched to the child's clutched hand.

Sure enough, a charm in the shape of a plain-looking sword was dangling on a piece of black silk-like ribbon.

"Ogre, rush her to the Infirmary, immediately; we must not allow her to die. Then, once she's healed, place her with a human family and place a charmed bracelet on her wrist; I will seal her powers so that no demon will be able to sense her until she is old enough to wield them." Koenma ordered and the ogre rushed to obey.

Sighing, the child-shaped lord leaned back against his chair and massaged the bridge of his nose with one hand while the other picked up his binky and placed it back in his mouth.

"So… it begins. I'd hoped that it never would, but alas, it has."

* * *

><p>And… chapter one is… DONE! YAY ME! All right, then. Hopefully, this version of the story will be better than the first time. Remember, PLEASE let me know if any of my characters are not IC; I hate it when they get like that! Also, this is <em>NOT A MARY-SUE!<em> If she was, she would be me inside and out; thankfully she's not, so she's not a mary-sue.

Please leave helpful reviews; reviews let me know that SOMEONE is reading my tories and that makes me a happy person! Ciao!


	2. Author's Note

_**Author's Note**_

HEY! Just to let you guys know, I am _**NOT **_dead; just haven't had any inspiration and I've also been going through a tough time; been having some family troubles. I still have NO internet at my house and don't expect it for a while, so updating WILL BE SLOW.

Anyway, I need some help from you guys! A while back, about a year or two ago, I read this AMAZING Merlin story (it's yaoi, just to let you know) about how Merlin and Arthur meet when Merlin saves Arthur's son-Mordred-from kidnappers. Merlin has 2 daughters by the same woman, Morgause, who left Merlin because he basically "tamed down after the twins were born." I can NOT, for the LIFE of me, remember the title OR who wrote it but I would EXTREMELY appreciate it if you guys would help me out.

Also, I am taking all but 5 of my stories down for re-vising. The 2 stories that are staying up are:  
>She's The Man<br>New Divide  
>Time Of Dying<br>The Street Fighter  
>The Last Emmortal<p>

Any inspiration for my stories will be appreciated!


End file.
